


Bluebird

by Maren_Stone



Category: Chains of Silk
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Body Worship, Breeding, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Kink, Mpreg, OC's in Fandomland, Past Rape/Non-con, Praise Kink, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maren_Stone/pseuds/Maren_Stone
Summary: In Eichlengrad, Housed omegas are those that are born of a certain social status and raised to be an ideal mate for any elite alpha.  They are innocent, beautiful, and ready to be mated.Except Twelve wasn't selected by an alpha to be their mate.  His twenty-fifth birthday came and went, and by House rule, he was sent off to a breeding house to birth pup after pup to any alpha willing to pay.Six years and one pup later, Twelve has given up on ever finding love, having a family, and even having a proper name.  That's when the educated, refined Dr. Victor Hart selects Twelve specifically to bear his pup because he finds Twelve's unique characteristics endearing.  Victor is every inch a dominant alpha, but he is also gentle and considers caring for omegas a duty, especially the one carrying his pup.  He is everything Twelve always dreamed of when he still had hope for a mate.  But have all the doors in Twelve's life really closed permanently, or can the good doctor open one up?
Relationships: Dr. Victor Hart/Twelve(Owen)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_madame21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madame21/gifts).



> Hey everyone! I know it's been a while, I'm sorry! I've been having writer's block with my original story, but I know that if I don't write anything at all I'll never break the block. I've been meaning to write some fanfic in this universe for a while, and what better time than now?  
> Fair warning: this is not edited or beta read. Please forgive any typos or awkward sentences you may find. Also, this is my first time writing smut. Hopefully, it's not too bad lol.  
> More tags to be added with later chapters. These are OC's in the Chains of Silk universe written by the_madame21. Go check out her work and support her!

Twelve anxiously rearranged the pillows again for the thousandth time in the last hour. His heat was fast approaching, and instinct demanded his nest be perfect. He’s always been good at recognizing the early signs of his heat, so he’d had enough time to get the room just the way he liked it. Nausea and nerves churned in stomach and the collar on his throat chafed his scent glands. Even though he would be spending his heat with an alpha this time, it would remind him of everything he was not. 

_Not a mate. Never a mate. Only good enough for breeding._

Time ticked by slowly as he waited for the alpha who had paid for him. Or, perhaps “rented” was a better word. The House basically loaned out his body to be an incubator for the alpha’s pups. The last time an alpha had chosen him had been awful. The man spoke hardly a word to him, had just come in and took what he needed. There were no gentle touches to help bring him down from the overwhelming high of being knotted, no casual conversation between waves, nothing. It had been almost clinical except for the setting; a comfortable but impersonal bedroom and small attached washroom. The omegas who were selected more often had told him that it wasn’t always like that, but it was hard to believe them when all his experiences until that point had been a far cry from the pleasurable connection his first House had taught him to expect. He wondered it this alpha would be the same as the last.

Twelve scented the alpha’s pheromones down the hall before he heard his footsteps. He smelled warm and woodsy, like cedar. He scrambled to get into the appropriate presentation position on the bed; on his knees, chest pressed to the mattress and ass high in the air. His had been shed long ago as the early stages of heat made their texture and warmth unbearable, and slick was already dripping down his thighs.

The door opened and shut softly behind him. The alpha’s pheromones flooded the room and though they weren’t yet trying to force his submission, they made Twelve tremble with anxious anticipation. The alpha didn’t say anything, didn’t even seem to be moving. Twelve got the feeling the man was just standing there, staring at him. He wondered if his anxiety had seeped into his scent enough to be noticed. That could be a good or bad thing, depending on the alpha’s preferences.

Slow, measured footsteps began to make their way around the bed. Twelve pressed his face into the mattress, inhaling his own scent to try and keep his head somewhat clear. He gripped the sheets tightly to try and hide the trembling in his hands. When the alpha stopped at his side, close to the head of the bed, Twelve could feel the warmth rolling off his body.

“Lift your head, Omega,” the alpha commanded. His voice was warm and deep, and though the words were an order, they contained none of the alpha tone that would compel Twelve to obey against his will.

Hesitantly, Twelve lifted his gaze to meet the alpha’s. His heart skipped a beat. Most alphas were handsome, but this one was on a whole other level. He looked to be in his forties, maybe nine or ten years older than Twelve. His hair was a rich dark brown that was nearly black, with touches of grey at the temples and cut in a short, professional style. A short beard did nothing to soften the strong lines of his jaw, and his high cheekbones gave him an elegant, sophisticated look. The most striking feature, however, were his eyes; they were a warm green, like leaves under the summer sun. Twelve saw nothing bad in those eyes, no sneering arrogance, or barely hidden temper, or even stoic coldness. The alpha’s gaze was steady and gentle even as he intently studied Twelve’s face with as much intensity as Twelve was studying his.

“Even more beautiful in real life,” the alpha murmured to himself as he reached out and brushed a finger along Twelve’s cheek, just under his eye. Twelve blinked, stunned by the compliment. 

Beautiful. No one had ever said that when referring to his eyes. It was always ‘he’d be beautiful except for…’ His eyes were a pale, icy blue with a darker ring around the edge of the iris, and the contrast with his amber skin made them seem almost ghostly. ‘Unusual’ or ‘unique’ was what people called them when they cared about being kind; ‘unnerving’ or ‘freakish’ when they didn’t.

The man stared at him silently for so long that Twelve started to get nervous. He shifted his weight on his knees anxiously, shivering as he felt more slick slide down his legs. “A-alpha?”

His voice seemed to break whatever spell the alpha was under, because he blinked and shook his head as if to clear it. His hand moved from Twelve’s cheek to his chin, holding it in place gently but firmly as the alpha met his eyes again.

“I want to make some things clear before your heat fully takes over. My name is Dr. Victor Hart. You may call me Alpha, or if you’re comfortable, Victor. From now until the end of your heat, you are mine. If you catch, you are mine until the baby is born. You listen to me, and I’ll take good care of you, understand?”

“Yes, Alpha.” Twelve tried to ignore the feelings the alpha’s possessive words stirred in him, emotions he’d thought he’d buried long ago.

“Good,” Victor’s thumb brushed Twelve’s lower lip. “Now, I want you to pick a word. Something simple that you’ll remember even in full heat.”

Twelve’s brow furrowed in confusion, but he did as the alpha asked. “Bluebird.”

Victor cocked his head to the side and a faint smile played on his lips, as if Twelve’s choice both surprised and pleased him. “Alright, bluebird it is,” he confirmed, nodding. “Now, if I ever do something you don’t want, am going too fast, or if you ever feel pain, I want you to say that word. Not ‘no,’ not ‘stop,’ because sometimes those words can be said when we don’t mean them. Only ‘bluebird.’ If you say that, I’ll stop everything and check on you, and I promise not to be angry. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Alpha,” Twelve conceded, despite his growing confusion. Was he really allowed to say no to this alpha?

“What’s your word?”

“Bluebird.”

A slow smile grew on Victor’s face. He released Twelve’s chin and ran his hand through Twelve’s long black hair, petting him gently. Twelve’s eyelids fluttered shut in pleasure. The omegas of the Breeding House sometimes cuddled and petted each other for comfort, but it felt so different when an alpha did it.

“Good boy,” Victor praised. “Let’s get started, shall we?”

Victor firmly grasped the hair at the nape of Twelve’s neck, gently tilting his head back as far as it could go. Then the alpha’s lips were on his. Twelve gasped in surprise, and Victor took that opportunity to slip his tongue in the omega’s mouth. When he was younger, Twelve never would have thought his first kiss would be in a breeding house; when he came to the House, he thought he’d never have one at all. It was so much better than he could have ever imagined.

Twelve moaned into the kiss as the alpha’s tongue caressed his and explored every inch of him, paying special attention to the soft spot on the roof of his mouth. His lips tried to follow Victor’s when the alpha pulled back. A deep chuckle rumbled from Victor as he leaned closer, his beard scratching pleasantly along Twelve’s cheek, and whispered in his ear, “Lay on your back. I want to inspect every inch of the omega who’s going to carry my pup.”

A shiver raced down Twelve’s spine as he nodded, mind starting to grow fuzzy from heat and alpha pheromones and mind-blowing kisses. Victor released his hair and Twelve rolled over on his back, placing his hands on the pillow beside his head and stretching his legs out. The pleased look on Victor’s face made warmth flutter in his belly. He was being good.

Victor began unbuttoning his shirt as he walked back to the foot of the bed, his eyes never leaving Twelve. To his embarrassment, Twelve nearly _whined_ when Victor pulled the garment off and revealed a broad chest and strong shoulders. Victor smirked as if he knew exactly what the omega was thinking about.

With exaggerated slowness, the alpha reached down and started unbuckling his belt. Twelve licked his lips eagerly and his heart rate picked up when Victor finally pushed his pants down and stood naked before him. His cock was long and thick, already flushed and fully hard. That cock would be inside him soon, knotting him, breeding him. The thought made him _actually_ whimper. 

Victor leaned over the bed, placing his hands on Twelve’s ankles, and nudging them gently to get Twelve to spread his legs. The omega obliged, and there was something deeply intimate and vulnerable about being so spread open with the alpha’s gaze locked on him.

With the lightest of touches, Victor’s hands skimmed up Twelve’s calves from his ankles. “You have lovely, long legs Omega. Perfect for wrapping around me.” He continued further up, inching onto the bed between Twelve’s legs. The skin he touched tingled and heat pooled low in his belly, leaving Twelve trembling on the bed.

Victor’s hands paused on his hips, kneading at the softness left over from his first pregnancy. “I love these hips of yours, they’re excellent for holding onto,” he commended before moving on.

Twelve’s breath hitched when Victor touched his waist; the alpha’s hands were large enough to nearly encircle his entire waist. The light touch kept going, caressing his soft chest and brushing over his pert nipples, sending sparks of pleasure straight down to his cock. “And these,” the alpha breathed almost reverently, “are such a beautiful color. They look delicious.” 

He couldn’t remember ever being so turned on. In the past, he’d been lucky if the alpha prepared him properly; he’d never been touched like…like he was special, something to be cared for and treasured. 

Victor leaned down and kissed Twelve again as his hands came up to massage the omega’s shoulders and neck. The kiss was deep but tender, their tongues twining together as Victor completely claimed his mouth. Distracted by the kiss and the haziness of full heat finally setting in, Twelve was unprepared for Victor to let his weight down on top of him. Victor’s body completely covered him and their cocks pressed together firmly, making his surprised cry taper off into a long moan that matches the alpha’s. 

Victor broke the kiss off but stayed close enough that their lips brushed when he spoke. “You’re being so good, lying back and letting me touch you how I want. So good for me.”

Twelve whined softly, questioningly. He wanted more praise, to know he was doing good and that this alpha wanted to keep touching him, but he didn’t know how to ask for it. Luckily, Victor seemed to understand since he smirked at him and nuzzled his hair, saying,” You like that? Being praised? Knowing exactly what I like about you and what you’re doing right for me?

Twelve nodded vigorously and was rewarded with the alpha’s deep laughter and kisses peppered across his face. Victor kissed his forehead, eyelids, nose, cheeks, lips, and then kissed a line along his jaw and down his neck. He whined when he felt Victor’s hot breath ghost over the collar, so close to his scent glands but impossible for the alpha to nibble and suck on like Twelve wanted him to. 

“Shh, I know sweetheart, I know. I’m sorry, I’d take it off if I could.” Victor sucked a bruising kiss on Twelve’s throat just below the collar before carefully working his tongue under the metal as best he could. The tip of his tongue managed to just barely brush over Twelve’s scent gland, making him cry out in pleasure and buck up against the alpha. They both groaned at the wonderful friction of their cocks grinding together. 

Victor said something that Twelve completely missed, still dazed from having his scent glands touched for the first time. There was a soft touch on his cheek, guiding his head until his eyes locked onto Victor’s. Making sure they kept eye contact, Victor started kissing down his chest.

Grinning mischievously, he flicked the tip of his tongue across one nipple, making Twelve’s breath hitch. “You’re so sensitive,” he remarked. Though there was no way Twelve could control that, the alpha still made it sound like praise for a personal achievement. Victor dipped back down, licking the nipple one more time before covering it with his mouth and sucking hard. Twelve gasped, his back arching up and begging for more of Victor’s tantalizing licks.

One of the alpha’s hands went to his other nipple, pinching and rolling it between his fingers. The other skimmed across his stomach and down to his cock. He gripped Twelve’s cock and gave it a firm stroke the same time he lightly bit down on the omega’s nipple. Sparks raced down his spine and his body felt like it was ready to catch fire as the sting in his nipple heightened the pleasure from his cock.

The alpha snickered against his skin. He seemed to enjoy teasing Twelve, but that was okay. As long as Victor was pleased and kept touching him like that, Twelve was happy to indulge him. 

Skimming his lips along Twelve’s skin, Victor shifted further down and settled between the Twelve’s legs. He still held Twelve’s cock, more gently now, as he nibbled at the tender area where the omega’s hip met his thigh. Twelve looked down at him, panting and confused. “A-Alpha? What are you-?” he broke off with a barely contained shriek as Victor licked a stripe up his cock.

“Has no one ever done this for you?” Victor asked. Twelve shook his head, trying to catch his breath. He knew what this was, he’d done it for others, but no one had ever done it for him.

“Shame on them. Tasting an omega is a pleasure both parties should enjoy.” Without any more warning, he took Twelve’s cock into his mouth, all the way down to the base. Twelve shouted out, scrabbling to get a grip on the pillow and jerking his hips, though he wasn’t sure if he was trying to get more of or away from the exquisite, overwhelming heat of the alpha’s mouth. Victor pressed Twelve’s hips down and held him still while he bobbed his head, licking and sucking up and down the omega’s cock. For a split second, Twelve feared he would cum right then and there, but Victor pulled off just in time. Twelve sobbed at the loss while simultaneously grateful for the reprieve.

“Has anyone ever put their mouth on you here?” Victor inquired as he brushed a thumb over Twelve’s dripping hole. Twelve shook his head again. “Then I have the privilege of being the first,” he smirked up at the omega. “It might feel strange at first, but I want you to lay back, try to hold still, and just take what I give you. Can you do that for me?”

Twelve didn’t even have to think about it because he wanted whatever Victor was offering. “Yes, Alpha.”

Victor’s smirk grew into a wolfish grin. “I promise to show you all the pleasure other alphas have failed to provide you – all the pleasure you deserve.” Victor ducked his head down between Twelve’s legs then, and he felt the alpha’s thumbs slip inside and stretch him open before he was penetrated by the wet heat of that glorious tongue. It took everything in his heat-addled brain to focus on locking his muscles and not bucking up for more. Victor tongue-fucked Twelve as deeply as possible, moving in ways that a cock never could but feeling amazing just the same. After a few thrusts, he slipped two fingers in alongside his tongue and scissored them to help stretch the omega open wider. It didn’t take long for Twelve to become a whimpering, sobbing mess. It felt good, fucking incredible, but it still wasn’t what Twelve really craved.

“Alpha,” he begged between heaving breaths, “please, want you- _need you._ Inside… _please._ ” Tears pricked at his eyes at the thought of Victor possibly denying him in favor of more teasing. He needed the alpha’s cock to fill him up _right now_.

Victor rumbled approvingly of Twelve’s pleas, and the omega could feel the vibrations all the way to his core. He lifted up, licking slick off his lips and grinning. “You taste so good, like honey. I’m going to have to do that again later.”

Twelve shivered at the thought as the alpha leaned over him again. Victor leisurely kissed his forehead and he whimpered desperately, not sure how to get the alpha to give him what he wanted – what he _needed_. 

“Shh, little one,” Victor murmured against his skin, “take a breath, calm down. I’ll give you what you need in a moment. But first, tell me how you want my knot.”

“H-huh?” Twelve asked, struggling to even his breathing out some and fighting through the fog of need to be able to understand what the alpha was asking.

“What position is most comfortable for you?” Victor rephrased patiently. 

Twelve frowned slightly, “O-on my knees is the…the best position for breeding.” But even as he said that images of previous encounters flashed through his mind. Memories of cold, clinical breedings, of being forced onto the hard floor or bent over a desk. He tensed up unconsciously, Victor’s eyes scanning him and taking in the change.

“Perhaps it is,” he replied carefully, “but that doesn’t mean other positions won’t work. You being relaxed and open is more important than what position you’re in. And I get the feeling being taken from behind does not relax you.”

Twelve bit his lip anxiously. “I-I’m afraid that I’ll forget it’s you and not…not some other alpha that has treated me less kindly than you are,” he whispered, not making eye contact for fear of the alpha’s response.

Gentle fingers tilted his chin up so he was looking directly at the alpha. Victor caressed his cheek and murmured softly, “Then we will do it this way, so you can see my face.” He kissed Twelve tenderly, the passionate heat of their earlier kisses now gentled. Victor gripped his hips firmly and lifted them for a better angle. Twelve could feel the hot head of the alpha’s cock against his opening and his earlier desperation came back in full force.

To his frustration, Victor paused again to ask, “You remember your word?”

Twelve nodded frantically, “Bluebird.”

“Good boy,” Victor praised and kissed him again, more deeply this time, as he started pushing in. Twelve gasped into the kiss when he felt the head breach him, leaving his mouth open for Victor’s tongue to attack and conquer. Victor sank into him, inch by inch, until he was flush with Twelve’s hips, the heat of his cock going so deep inside of Twelve that he thought he felt the alpha’s cock pressing against his lungs.

Victor held still for several long moments, letting Twelve get accustomed to the stretch, until the omega started squirming impatiently. “Eager little thing, aren’t you?” Victor snickered. The omega made a sound that managed to be both indignant and pleading at the same time. 

Victor started moving, pulling out and thrusting back in sedately. Twelve moaned, savoring every inch of the cock sliding in and out of him and shivering as it rubbed over that sweet spot inside him. It felt wonderful to be filled, but the alpha was moving so damn slowly.

Thrusting back against Victor, Twelve whimpered, “ _Please, Alpha.”_

Victor’s voice dropped lower as he rumbled, “Tell me what you want, Omega.”

“More, please!” Twelve begged. “Harder, faster!”

Victor pulled out almost completely, worrying Twelve that he’d asked for too much. But his fears were put to rest when the alpha slammed back into him so hard, he rocked up the bed and shrieked as pleasure spiked through him.

“Like that?” he asked with a knowing grin.

“ _Yes!_ ” Twelve gasped out, “yesyesyes _yes!_ ”

The alpha did it again, over and over, setting a punishing pace. Twelve had never been fucked so good in his life, but he felt like if he didn’t find something to anchor him, he would come undone. He reached up to the alpha, but hesitated, unsure if he was allowed to reciprocate touch. Victor saw his hesitation and gently grabbed one of Twelve’s wrists, pulling it up and wrapping it around his neck.

Twelve’s breath hitched with emotions he couldn’t process that moment. He wrapped his arms tightly around Victor’s shoulders and his legs around his waist, pressing them together from chest to hip. He nuzzled into the alpha’s neck where his scent was strongest, allowing the aroma of woody cedar and musky arousal to wrap around him and blank out his mind as he took the pleasure his alpha was giving him.

Victor enveloped Twelve in his arms, holding the omega close and running a hand through his sweat-soaked hair. He pressed kisses and murmured praises to Twelve’s temple. “Taking it so good, yeah, being so perfect for me. Gonna knot you and fill you with my pups. God you’re so tight sweetheart, feel so good.”

Twelve luxuriated in the praise his alpha whispered in his ear, the delicious slide of their bodies against each other, and their moans blending together until he wasn’t sure whose was whose anymore. 

He felt more than heard the low growl building in Victor’s chest. His thrusts stuttered and became shorter until he was just grinding deeply into the omega as his knot swelled. The combination of the alpha biting down on his shoulder just below the collar and cum filling him to the brim was enough to have Twelve throwing his head back and screaming as his orgasm slammed into him. He flew off the edge, shattering in ecstasy and being held together in Victor’s arms.

When he started to come back down, Twelve found he was sobbing and shaking like a leaf. He and Victor were still wound around each other, and he could feel the alpha’s knot locking them together. Victor was massaging his nape and pressing soft kisses to his face, whispering to him comfortingly. “You’re alright sweetheart, I’ve got you. I know it’s a lot, but you did so good. You’re safe. I’m so proud of you.”

The alpha’s weight pressed down on him pleasantly, like a security blanket. He hummed contentedly and tucked his nose back against Victor’s throat. Victor chuckled as he petted Twelve’s hair. “Back with me?”

“Mhmm.” Twelve mumbled, his voice muffled against the alpha’s skin.

A gentle vibration travelled through him, and it took Twelve a moment to realize that it was coming from himself; he was purring. He didn’t know when he had last purred for something other than the need to comfort himself or another.

Victor’s hold tightened on him, and the alpha’s responding purr rose up to match his. “I was going to ask how you’re doing, but I guess this is a pretty good answer,” he commented with amusement. 

Twelve peeked up at him. Victor was smiling broadly down at him, but the look in his eyes was so tender Twelve couldn’t help but smile back. Victor kissed his cheek. “Ready to get a little more comfortable?”

Twelve nodded and clung to Victor as the alpha gently maneuvered them so he was on his back with Twelve snuggled on his chest. The alpha was careful not to tug on the knot that connected them, but a slight twinge in his shoulder reminded Twelve about the bite. When they were settled, he reached up to touch the spot. He wasn’t sure what he had been hoping for, but he was somewhat disappointed to find that the alpha hadn’t broken skin, only left a bruise and the slight indentation of teeth.

“I’m sorry,” Victor brushed his fingers over the spot delicately. “Does it hurt?”

Twelve shook his head. “I liked it. Please don’t be sorry.”

Victor studied his face, and when Twelve’s expression confirmed his words, smiled at him again. Twelve could easily imagine getting addicted to that smile. Victor placed one hand on the back of his neck to encourage him to rest his head on the alpha’s broad chest and used the other to start massaging Twelve’s lower back. He buried his nose in Twelve’s hair and drew in a deep, indulgent breath.

“You smell so good,” he mumbled.

Twelve closed his eyes and relaxed, the purr still bubbling in his chest. “What do I smell like?”

The massaging on his back hesitated. “You don’t know?”

Twelve shook his head and turned to look up at the alpha, his chin resting on the man’s chest. “I know what I smell like to me, but I want to know what you think I smell like.”

Victor hummed and resumed the massage. “You smell like oranges and ginger; sweet, but with some spice. Delicious enough to eat,” he teased. Twelve giggled when he leaned up and licked his cheek.

They settled into a comfortable silence for a while. Victor held Twelve close with one hand while the other alternated between kneading his lower back and stroking up and down his spine. Twelve reveled in the intimacy of the moment, in the alpha’s purr and their mixed scents surrounding them. 

Twelve felt Victor stir under him and hummed an inquiry.

“I should have asked thus earlier,” the alpha mused quietly, “but what do you want me to call you?”

Brows furrowing, Twelve looked back up at the alpha in confusion. “What do you mean? I’m Twelve, or just Omega is fine. You’ve also been calling me sweetheart and little one, and those are fine, too.” He felt himself blush when he remembered how affectionately Victor had called him those names.

But Victor shook his head. “Those are terms of endearments, not names. Omega is fine during sex or when I’m feeling possessive, but it’s also not a name. And I refuse to call you by a number. Do you not have a nickname among the other omegas? Or a proper name you always wanted to be called?”

“No,” Twelve stated. “We were taught that nicknames are childish. At the House, we sometimes wondered what names our alphas would give us, but we tried not to get attached to anything since we knew it wasn’t our choice. And, well…all the omegas here have given up on ever having a proper name.” Himself included.

Victor frowned, clearly not happy with something in his answer. Twelve hoped his pain hadn’t shown in his voice, he didn’t want to ruin this comfortable moment with the alpha.

“But what about for when you get out of here? You’ll be a bit older, but you could have a life outside and you’ll need a name for that.” Victor protested.

Twelve smiled sadly. “Many omegas die here. They die in childbirth, or they get sick when they’re older and it’s not worth it to the House to cure them because they probably can’t bear anymore pups anyway. Or…they die other ways…” he trailed off, trying not to think of the other ways he knew omegas could die in the Breeding House. He shook himself to clear his head before continuing. “Besides, even if we get out, who would hire an omega with no skills other than being a breeder? Most often the omegas that are thrown out are too old even for the brothels. I imagine many die in the streets. Not enough time to need a name.”

Victor’s frown deepened, but he didn’t seem upset with Twelve himself, more with the reality Twelve depicted. He clutched the omega closer to him and Twelve was all to happy to move on from the heavy topic. He could feel another wave coming on and Victor’s knot was starting to go down.

Victor kissed the top of his head and Twelve could feel his lips move when he spoke. “How about I give you a name then?”

Twelve went very still in the alpha’s arms. He hardly dared to breathe, let alone hope. “The House won’t like that,” he mumbled.

“They don’t have to know,” Victor whispered back conspiratorially. “We’ll only use it when we’re alone. Please. I want to do this for you.”

Barely contained tears stung his eyes as he managed to choke out some kind of assent. He felt Victor’s smile and sigh of relief against his hair. “How about…Owen? You look like an Owen. What do you think?”

The tears overflowed and Twelve was drowning in so much emotion he couldn’t speak. Instead, he lifted his head and nodded vigorously. Disbelieving laughter he couldn’t control bubbled up even as tears dripped onto the alpha’s chest.

Victor cupped his cheek and grinned up at him. “Owen it is then,” he stated with finality. He pulled Twelve down into a kiss. Twelve kissed him back with fervor, murmuring his thanks and gratitude to the alpha every time they came up for air. Victor was whispering those sweet praises to him again, but this time using his name in each. He took those words, that name – _his name_ , only for this alpha – and tucked them into his heart to pull out and remember any time he needed.

Their words grew fewer and farther apart as the kisses grew deeper. Victor’s hands skimmed down his back and cupped his ass, squeezing firmly and making the omega shiver. The alpha gave an experimental thrust up into him and he cried out in surprise as pleasure skittered along his spine.

“Well, Owen,” Victor smirked, “since you’re already here, what do you think about riding me?”

Twelve – _Owen_ – beamed at him and sat up. He moaned as Victor’s hard cock sank deeper into him, and as he started to move his hips he thought he might actually enjoy his heat for once.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is now going to be 4(+?) chapters lol. I'm just letting the story unfold how it wants, so the chapters may change again in the future. Again, no editing/beta reading.
> 
> Please note new tags:  
> -medical kink  
> -past rape/non-con

Owen froze when he heard two omegas laughing as they passed by not too far from him. His eyes locked on the little blue and orange birds sitting on a tree branch above him, hoping they wouldn’t startle and fly away. As the other omega’s voices drifted off, the birds’ feathers began to smooth out again and Owen let out a relieved sigh. He was only halfway through sketching them and if they disappeared now, he wasn’t sure he’d ever get to finish it.

The majority of the last two days had been spent in this garden, sitting under various trees and hiding behind bushes so he could observe and sketch the multitude of plants and birds that lived there. As soon as his pregnancy test came back positive, he had been moved from the shared dormitory to the maternity wing. Being allowed access to this garden was one of the few perks of conceiving.

The dormitory had a garden, too, but it was smaller and less well maintained. This one was at least twice the size, had a better variety of neatly trimmed flowers, and even a few trees large enough to provide decent shade. One would think that with the dorm holding more omegas than the maternity ward at any given time, it would be the place with the better garden. But sunshine, fresh air, and plenty of space to walk for exercise were seen as more important for pregnant omegas because they were all conducive to birthing healthy pups.

Besides, being in the maternity wing at all was considered a reward for becoming pregnant. The garden, though surrounded by a ten foot stone wall, gave a minor illusion of freedom because the omegas could come and go as they pleased instead of only at designated times. They were each given a small, private room instead of sharing a dorm with nine others. A marginally better selection of books and games were provided in the common room, their clothes were softer and more comfortable, and they were given better quality meals. But none of it was really for them; it was for the pups.

Owen was leaning against a tree, facing away from the rest of the garden when a voice called out and startled him.

“Twelve!” shouted the bright voice. Both Owen and the birds he was watching jumped in surprise, the small creatures fleeing their perch. He cursed very impolitely under his breath – he had nearly finished his sketch – before plastering on a fake smile and turning to see who had interrupted his peaceful afternoon.

“Thomas,” he greeted the cheerful beta attendant. “You shouldn’t shout like that, I nearly jumped out of my skin!” Owen admonished lightly.

“Ah, sorry about that.” Thomas smiled sheepishly. “But,” he brightened, “you have a visitor!”

An alpha who had been following a little behind Thomas stepped fully into Owen’s line of sight. Owen’s jaw did _not_ drop, because that would be rude, but the sentiment was there.

Dr. Victor Hart was dressed impeccably in a navy suit and deep purple tie. Owen had thought him handsome in the limited light of the bedroom they had shared, but in the sunlight he was absolutely stunning. He had to sneak a pinch on his leg to make sure he wasn’t dreaming, because he was having a difficult time wrapping his head around the fact that the alpha was actually _here_.

As a client of the House and father of the pup, Victor had every right to come check on Owen and the little life growing inside him. But few alphas ever visited their reserved omegas, and never so early, instead trusting their care to the House and only returning to collect their child after the birth. When his heat had ended a little over a week prior, Owen had assumed he would never see Victor again. Yet here he was, offering Owen one of those brilliant smiles.

“Dr. Hart? What brings you here?” Owen inquired. He started to stand, but the doctor shook his head and motioned for him to remain sitting.

“I came to check on you of course,” he replied. Victor half turned towards the beta attendant to address him. “Thank you, Thomas. I think we’ll be fine on our own for now.”

An apprehensive look crossed the beta’s face. “I’m not sure I should leave you unattended…”

“What’s he going to do, breed me? It’s a little late to prevent that.” Owen snarked – he definitely did not want the attendant interfering in however little time he got with the doctor.

Thomas hesitated a moment more, his eyes flicking back and forth between them. Finally, he conceded with a nod and retreated back inside.

Victor waited until he had completely disappeared before approaching Owen. He gestured at the spot on the ground next to the omega. “May I join you?”

“Of course, Dr. Hart.” Owen scooted to the side a bit to make more space for him. The alpha, however, settled in as close to Owen as was comfortable, their shoulders and thighs pressed together pleasantly.

“Please, call me Victor. I believe we’re plenty familiar enough for that, don’t you?” He smiled softly at Owen, but there was a hint of nervousness in his tone, like he was worried Owen would contradict him.

Owen returned the look with a reassuring smile of his own. “Alright then, Victor. If I may, you still haven’t answered my earlier question about why you’re here.”

Victor’s smile became more confident. “But I did; I said I came to check on you. Is it not my right to check on the health of my pup and its mother?”

A blush heated Owen’s cheeks. He’d always _felt_ like a mother while pregnant, but never would have been brave enough to voice that sentiment aloud. To everyone else he was just a breeding machine, inconsequential after the birth. “Of course, it is. It’s just that alpha’s rarely come back until it’s time to pick up their pups, so I thought there might be another reason for your visit.”

“What?” Victor frowned in disbelief. “Why? Do they not care if their omega and pup are healthy?”

Owen shook his head. “It’s not that. They care about the pup, but we aren’t _their_ omegas – we’re just a means to an end. They trust that the House will see us sufficiently cared for so that the pup is born healthy. Anything beyond that is unnecessary.”

Victor opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again. His brow furrowed and Owen could practically see the wheels turning in the alpha’s head as he carefully chose his words. “Well…I suppose that makes some sense. Perhaps it is my inclination as a doctor that drives me to see for myself that you are both doing well.”

“Perhaps. That would be understandable,” Owen grinned. “I can assure you; the pregnant omegas are given the best treatment in the House. The best food, relaxing things to do,” he gestured around them, “plenty of fresh air and sunshine.”

“Speaking of,” Victor looked around them, “what are you doing all the way in the back of the garden by yourself?”

Owen pointed at a tree branch where the two birds had resettled. “It’s quieter back here, so you can see more animals. I enjoy sitting here and sketching them.”

Victor’s gaze softened. “Bluebirds.”

Recalling the last time they had discussed bluebirds, Owen shyly ducked his head and cleared his throat. “Ah, yes. Several pairs of them nest in this tree, and they’re my favorite. I find the contrasts in their coloring quite beautiful and enjoyable to draw. And their calls are soothing.”

“Mmm…” Victor hummed and turned his gaze on Owen. “Beautiful contrasts. Just like you.”

“O-oh.” Owen stuttered, his blush returning in full force. “Thank you, Dr.-ah, I mean Victor.” It was a challenge to squash down the fluttery feeling in his heart. _He’s just being nice to the omega bearing his pup, it’s not like he’s courting you. Don’t be a moron!_

“You’re welcome, Owen.” He gestured to the pad of paper in Owen’s hands, completely unaware of how the use of the secret name made the omega’s heart skip a beat. “If it’s alright with you, may I see some of your sketches?”

Owen shyly handed over the pad and waited with bated breath for the alpha’s reaction. He was nowhere near a master artist, but his drawings weren’t too bad. Or, at least he thought so. Maybe Victor would be accustomed to top class art, though, and think his attempts were pathetic.

However, he knew he needn’t have worried when Victor looked back up at him with a radiant expression. “These are wonderful, Owen!” he exclaimed. He pointed at the page he had opened to. “I particularly like this one.”

Leaning closer to the alpha to see which one he meant, Owen was surprised to find his own personal favorite there.

The sketch was of a single bluebird on a perch, looking directly at the viewer and rendered in as much detail as Owen could manage. He smiled fondly at the memories it brought back. “This was from back during my first pregnancy. The bird was just a baby, but it seemed so fearless – or maybe it was fearless _because_ it was a baby. I’m not sure. But it perched right on my knee while I was sitting out here and stayed with me for several hours.”

Victor gave him a soft look. “That sounds like quite a magical experience.”

“It was!” Owen laughed. “I felt like one of those princesses from children’s stories.”

Victor’s eyes traced the lines of Owen’s face, as if trying to commit to memory what they looked like when he was happy. Owen found he couldn’t look away from the alpha either, but the spell was broken when Victor turned back to the picture. 

“This has exquisite detail.” He tapped the page. “It must have taken you years of practice to get to this point. Did they teach you at your first House?”

“Yes and no,” Owen sat back against the tree. “We had basic classes in everything from etiquette to art and music, but we were also encouraged to pick up things to specialize in to set us apart from each other. The tutors were always willing to stay after hours to help us develop our skills, and I spent many hours in the studio with the art tutor. I was quite despondent when I arrived here and found there were no supplies for us to use.”

Confusion crossed Victor’s face. “If there are no supplies, how did you get this?” he held up the sketch pad. 

“Oh, it was a gift from the Director,” Owen replied, trying to sound nonchalant. He had not meant to mention this to the alpha, but Victor was so easy to talk to that words had just flowed from him without prior thought.

The alpha’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “The Director? Why would he be giving you gifts?”

“He…he favors me.” Owen hoped they could leave it at that, but he was not so lucky.

Victor’s voice was low as he asked, “Why does he favor you?”

Owen pulled his light shawl tighter around him, despite the heat of the late June afternoon. He had a feeling the alpha would not like his answer. He couldn’t meet Victor’s eyes, and he desperately hoped that man would see how uncomfortable he was and drop the subject.

Gentle fingers took him by the chin and lifted his face so his eyes met Victor’s. “Owen, why does the Director favor you?”

Owen couldn’t get away from this conversation, and he would never dream of lying to Victor. His voice was small when he answered. “Because…because I do not, ah, _complain_ when he feels like being a bit rougher…”

Owen pulled back after the admission, afraid to see the alpha’s reaction to his words. Silence reigned for several long moments. When he did speak again, Victor’s voice was a carefully controlled whisper. “You…you sleep with the Director?”

“We’ve all had to at least once,” Owen explained, fidgeting in his spot. “It’s how he gets our heats to start up. But there are a few of us he calls on regularly, depending on his mood.”

“And he calls on you when he feels like being rough?” Victor stated flatly. Owen could sense his anger simmering just beneath the surface but wasn’t sure what it was directed at.

“Yes,” he squeaked out, “but he takes some sort of medication, so we won’t catch with him, the pup is most definitely-”

“Does he hurt you?” Victor interrupted.

“Ah, he doesn’t hit me, or torture me, or anything. He’s usually just stressed and in a hurry so-”

“Does. He. Hurt. You?” the alpha interjected again, a slight growl edging into his tone.

Owen pulled his knees up to his chest and curled protectively around his stomach, an instinctual omega defense position. “S-sometimes…” he whispered.

A growl did rip from Victor’s chest now and made Owen flinch. The alpha stood and began pacing the open space between the tree and the bushes that lined the wall. Owen held himself very still as he waited for the man to work off his angry energy. Something in him knew that Victor wouldn’t really hurt him, but he also didn’t know what the alpha _would_ do, and that was almost as scary.

Maybe his alpha instincts were going haywire at the thought of another alpha touching the omega bearing his pup. Owen tried to reassure him that nothing of the sort would happen. “You-you don’t need to worry about him. He doesn’t touch us when we’re carrying.”

Victor huffed. “Just because he refrains from his… _indulgences_ when he knows the pup’s father would tear him to shreds does _not_ make him a better person, Owen.” He turned on his heel to stare imploringly at the omega. “Can’t you see what he’s doing? He’s _raping_ you, and then trying to make it seem better by giving you gifts!”

“He’s not!” Owen snapped, then flinched at the sharpness of his own voice. He glanced around to make sure no one heard him, but they were alone in the garden. He lowered his voice anyway before continuing. “He’s not. I go to him willingly when he calls me, so it’s not rape.”

“Did you ask him to hurt you?” Victor pointed out.

“I-well, no but-”

“And, if you had a real choice and were allowed to walk away, would you still answer his summons?”

Owen’s mouth opened and closed, but all his objections were choked around the lump in his throat. Shame burned in his cheeks and fine tremors started running down his arms. He shook his head and stood, taking a step away from the alpha and wrapping his arms around himself as he tried to get his voice to work again. “It doesn’t matter what I would choose, because I don’t have that choice,” he muttered, his voice gone hoarse. “I either do what he asks, or he makes life harder for me. Is it so wrong to put up with a little pain every now and then in order to have a more comfortable life?”

A little hurt sound escaped Victor, but Owen didn’t know why – he hadn’t thought his words particularly offensive. “Of course, it’s not wrong, Owen, you’re just doing what you need to in order to survive. But it _is_ wrong of _him_ to force you to make that choice. I-can I hold you? Please?” The alpha’s words sounded as choked up as Owen felt.

Owen hesitated, but he so wanted to feel the comforting warmth of Victor’s body against his. He nodded, and the alpha’s strong arms surged around him, gathering him up and holding him close against that broad chest. He nuzzled against Victor’s shoulder, breathing in his soothing scent and letting it relax him.

Victor pressed a kiss to his hair and murmured, “I’ve frightened you. I’m so sorry Owen, please know I wasn’t angry with you.”

He shook his head, voice muffled when he spoke. “Wasn’t afraid of you. I just get really anxious when people are angry or upset around me.”

The alpha nodded in understanding. “Still, I’m sorry for making you feel that way. The last thing I want is to make you feel badly when you’re around me.” He squeezed Owen a little tighter, like he thought he could protect the omega from everything bad that had or would happen in his life.

“It’s okay,” Owen murmured. “You didn’t know how I’d react. I forgive you.”

“Thank you, Owen.” Victor kissed his head again and rubbed a calming hand along his back. “Would you like me to take you back to your room so you can rest?”

Owen nodded, taking a deep breath and pulled away from the warm circle of Victor’s arms. It wouldn’t do for the staff to see them being affectionate; they might try to bar Victor from visiting him if they thought Owen was getting attached. 

Picking up his sketch pad from where Victor had sat it down, he started leading them back inside. He hadn’t noticed their height difference when sitting – or lying in bed – but Owen’s head only barely reached the tops of Victor’s shoulders. 

“Oh,” Victor broke the silence, trying to return to the casual feeling they’d had earlier. “I brought my medical bag with me. I was wondering if you’d let me give you a checkup? I know there’s a doctor the House uses, but it’d reassure me to do one myself.”

Owen offered him a soft smile. “I wouldn’t mind, but you’ll have to convince Thomas, since he’s the attendant on duty.”

“I think I can manage that,” he said confidently, with a wink at Owen.

They parted inside, Owen heading up to his room on the second floor and Victor going to find the beta attendant. It wasn’t long before there was a knock on his door and Owen opened it to find Victor grinning at him and carrying a leather doctor’s bag.

Owen stepped to the side to let the alpha in, giving him a moment to look around the simple room.

There was a single size bed against the right wall, dressed in crisp, clean sheets. A chest containing his meagre wardrobe sat at the foot of the bed, and a rocking chair and footrest topped with comfortable cushions sat in the opposite corner. It wasn’t much to look at, though far more comfortable than his bunk in the dormitory. Apart from being a space all to himself, Owen’s favorite part of the room was the window.

It was large, stretching from hip height to at least two feet above his head and wider than a whole arm-length. The best part, though, was that there were no metal guards on it. The dormitory windows had metal grates covering the windows so that even when they were open there was no chance of climbing out. They were made to look pretty, in elaborate floral designs, but there was no denying that they were bars. Unlike the dormitory windows, though, these windows only looked out onto the enclosed space of the garden. There was no chance of escape even if Owen _could_ climb out it, but the lack of bars gave him some small sense of freedom.

Victor stood in the center of the room, examining every inch of the area. “This is where you’ll be staying for the duration of your pregnancy?”

Nodding, Owen perched on the edge of the bed. “Yes, unless there are complications and I need to be put under observation. Then they’d move me to the infirmary.”

Victor nodded, apparently satisfied. “It’s simple, but clean and comfortable, so it will suffice. You’ll want plenty of extra blankets when it gets colder, though; I imagine that window will be quite drafty.”

“I’ll make sure to ask for some.” Owen said with a fond smile.

Victor pulled the footrest over to sit in front of Owen and went into doctor mode. “Did you have any complications with your last pregnancy?”

Owen shook his head. “My morning sickness lasted longer than normal, or so the House doctor told me, but nothing other than that.”

“How long did it last?” Victor dug around in his bad and pulled out a stethoscope and a small notebook. “And has it started yet?”

“Last time it didn’t start until about week eight, but it lasted all the way through my second trimester.” He held himself still as Victor pressed the cool end of the stethoscope to his chest and listened to his heart. The alpha hummed approvingly and made a note.

“What did they give you for the nausea?”

Owen frowned, trying to remember. “I don’t know what it was called, but they made me drunk this stuff that tasted like chalk. It was gross and it didn’t help much, just changed my nausea and vomiting into diarrhea and cramps.” 

Victor nodded. “Probably milk of magnesia or something similar. Those are common, if unpleasant, side effects. I’ll talk to the House doctor and see if we can try something different this time, maybe ginger tea.”

Owen brightened. “I love tea! I’d be happy to try that!”

Victor stood, amused with Owen’s enthusiasm. “Glad to hear it, hopefully it’ll work better for you. I’m going to check your lungs now.” He paused until Own nodded his consent, then slipped a hand down the front of Owen’s shirt and pressed the stethoscope to his chest. Owen’s heart skipped a beat and he wondered if Victor could hear that. He tried his best to take deep, even breaths when the doctor directed him to. 

One of Victor’s fingers brushed over a nipple, sending a shiver racing through Owen, and bringing back memories of those hands on his body, running up and down his chest and playing with his nipples. Owen had to bite back a breathy whine that wanted to escape him. This was supposed to be purely professional, not sexual in any way, and he needed to compose himself. He sighed in relief when Owen moved to his back to finish checking his lungs. He could feel Victor’s eyes on him as he concentrated on breathing and keeping his posture relaxed, and if the alpha noticed anything strange, he thankfully didn’t say anything.

Victor sat back down in front of him and made a few more notes. “May I examine your legs?” he asked, gesturing to them.

Owen tilted his head to the side. “My legs? What for?” he questioned, even as he lifted one for Victor’s examination.

“I’m getting a baseline for them, so I can tell if you have any swelling. The House doctor doesn’t do this?”

“No, he doesn’t.” Victor’s gentle touch on his legs felt just as good as Owen remembered. “But if we tell him we have swollen ankles, he gives us compresses without any fuss.”

Victor frowned at this response but didn’t say anything. He seemed intent on his exam, but Owen needed to talk about something to distract him from Victor’s touch on his bare skin.

“You seem to know a lot about omega pregnancies, Victor,” he observed. “I thought you were just a normal doctor?”

Victor gave him a bemused smirk and raised one eyebrow. “A _normal_ doctor?”

“You know, the kind you go to when you have a cold, or you fell down and scraped up your arm.”

“You mean a general practitioner,” Victor chuckled. “I am that, but I specialized in omega health in med school. Most of my clients are omegas, and I am both their GP and their obstetrician.”

“Oh, is that normal? I thought our doctor was like that just because he worked for the House.” Owen inquired.

“It is normal, for omegas at least. Alphas and betas often have multiple doctors for different things, but its less stressful for omegas to have one doctor they’re familiar with to take care of all their health needs.” Victor sounded like he was giving a lecture to an eager apprentice.

“Well, sounds like you have lots of practice. I’m sure I’m in good hands.” Owen enthused.

“You are,” Victor assured, giving him a wolfish grin and a tap to the shoulder. “Lay back now, I’m going to do an abdominal check and, with your permission, a pelvic exam.”

Heat flooded Owen’s cheeks and he squeaked out, “Is that the one with the metal thing you use to…to look inside me?”

Victor studied Owen’s face, watching his reaction, as he carefully explained, “A speculum, yes. You can say no if you’re uncomfortable with it. I can check your records with the House doctor. But,” he grimaced and sighed, “to be completely honest, I don’t have much faith in how thorough those records will be.”

Owen nibbled on his lower lip and considered his options. “It’s alright. A little embarrassing, but it’s not like you haven’t seen every part of me already.”

“That’s true,” Victor agreed. “But let me know if you change your mind. Now, lay back please.”

Owen did, letting his arms rest unobtrusively at his sides. Victor kneeled beside him on the bed and leaned over him. “I’m going to put gentle pressure on a few spots, tell me if you feel any pain or discomfort.”

Nodding, Owen closed his eyes, both to focus on how he was feeling and so the sight of the alpha kneeling over him didn’t distract him. Except that wasn’t really a good idea, because Victor’s hands on him felt _amazing_. The doctor firmly pressed on particular spots on his sides and belly. It wasn’t meant to be erotic at all, but it felt sort of like a massage and he felt himself melting under the alpha’s hands. As Victor’s hands moved lower and pressed at the area just above his cock, Owen had to stifle a moan when memories of those hands gripping his hips flooded back and heat started pooling between his legs.

Then Victor’s hands were gone, leaving Owen feeling unmoored. Owen opened his eyes again to find Victor staring down at him, the corner of his lips twitching like he was trying to suppress a smirk.

“Everything alright? No pain?”

Blinking and trying to get his unruly desires under control, Owen replied, “Oh, uh…no, no pain.”

Victor nodded and got off the bed. “Good, everything felt normal, too. Knees up now, butt at the edge of the bed.”

Owen was pretty sure his face was on fire as he complied. He repeatedly reminded himself that Victor was in doctor mode and that this should be that same as when the House doctor examined him – but it didn’t feel the same at all.

Pulling on a pair of gloves, Victor sat back on the footrest so he had a better angle for the exam. Victor placed a hand gently on one of Owen’s knees and waited until he looked down and met the doctor’s eyes.

“Remember, if you feel uncomfortable with this for _any_ reason, you can tell me to stop at any time. And _definitely_ tell me to stop if something hurts or feels wrong.” The doctor’s tone when he said ‘any reason’ made it sound like there could be a reason other than sheer embarrassment.

Owen nodded. “I will.”

Lifting the skirt up so the edge rested over his knees, Victor slipped his fingers under the waist band of Owen’s underwear and slid them off. There was a slight clinking sound and Owen braced himself for the cold metal of the speculum. But the pause was longer than Owen expected, and when the metal touched him it was warm and slightly slick. Owen realized Victor had applied a lubricant to the device and warmed it in his hands so it wouldn’t cause him discomfort, and that consideration was touching.

Owen took deep breaths as he felt the device expand inside him. He knew to expect the strange dual sensation of being stretched and yet remaining empty, but it had never been arousing. At least, not until now. Or maybe it was only arousing because he could feel Victor’s eyes intently examining his body.

“Still good?”

Owen hummed an affirmative; he needed to focus on his breathing if he wanted to keep the shameful arousal under control. 

The raised skirt blocked his view of the alpha’s face, but he felt when Victor pressed a finger into him, carefully moving it around to assess the condition of his internal walls. That finger brushed over his sensitive prostate – and seemed to linger a moment, thought that was probably his imagination – and sparks shot up his spine. He had to bite his lip to suppress the gasp that wanted to escape him. His cock was half hard now, and he prayed Victor didn’t notice even though he knew that was impossible.

The exam felt like it went on forever, even though it could only have been a minute or two. By the time Victor pulled the speculum out, Owen was struggling to keep his breathing even and a small damp spot was forming on his skirt.

Victor removed his gloves and stood, placing a hand on Owen’s knee again and leaning over him with an amused smirk. “That aroused you.” A statement, not a question.

Owen blushed harder and turned his head away, mortified tears pricking the corners of his eyes. “I-I’m sorry…” he mumbled into the bed sheet.

“Hey,” Victor called gently, concern creeping into his voice. He touched Owen’s cheek and encouraged the omega to look up at him. “There’s nothing to be sorry for, Owen. I’m sorry for teasing you.”

“T-teasing me?” Owen hiccupped. A tear rolled down his cheek and Victor brushed it away with his thumb. 

“Yeah,” Victor smiled apologetically. “I did genuinely want to give you an exam, but I should have remained more professional. I didn’t ask permission to tease you, and I’m ashamed by my lack of control. I didn’t realize it would upset you so much. I apologize and promise I won’t do it again.”

Sniffling, Owen nuzzled into the palm cupping his cheek. “It’s alright. I’m just really embarrassed that I liked how it felt.”

Victor stroked his hand over Owen’s cheek soothingly and leaned in to kiss the other cheek. His lips brushed Owen’s skin as he murmured, “Well, if you liked it, then the question becomes; do you want me to stop, or keep touching you?”

A shiver ran through the entire length of his body, and Owen looked up to meet Victor’s very serious gaze. This was a real question, not another tease, and Owen knew that Victor would honor his choice regardless of what it was.

Owen licked his lips as he gathered the courage to speak. “Uhm, is it…safe? With the baby, I mean.”

A smile cracked through Victor’s serious expression. “Quite safe; healthy, even. Intimacy helps you relax, and the muscle contraction of orgasm helps prepare your body for birth.”

Owen hadn’t really needed the explanation, and doubted he’d even remember it, but that was a definite yes. His lips twitched up in a smirk. “Then, I’d like you to keep touching me, please.”

Victor grinned and the alpha’s lips crashed into his in a breathtaking kiss, his tongue slipping out to caress Owen’s. The hand on Owen’s knee slip up his thigh and between his legs, moving the skirt fully out of the way. His fingers skimming along the length of Owen’s cock before gripping it firmly and giving it a stroke. Owen gasped into the kiss, excited to finally be getting some proper touches.

Without breaking the kiss, Victor’s free hand slipped under Owen’s shirt, pushing it up so he could play with a nipple. Owen’s back arched up into that touch and his hips made aborted little thrusts as he tried his best to hold still, the way he knew Victor liked. Victor chuckled and broke their kiss. “God you’re so adorable, Owen. So good for me.”

He kissed down Owen’s throat and his mouth replaced the fingers on the omega’s nipple, biting down gently. Owen keened in pleasure. He quickly slapped a hand over his mouth, hoping no one outside had heard him.

The hand that had been playing with Owen’s nipple then travelled down his body to his balls, squeezing and rolling them gently and making his legs tremble. It continued lower still, to his opening, two fingers slipping in easily after the stretch of the speculum and the slipperiness of the slick now dripping from him.

Owen moaned long and low, making Victor release his poor, pleasantly aching nipple to silence him with a kiss. Victor started thrusting his fingers and tongue into Owen with the same rhythm he was using to stroke the omega’s cock. Every other couple of thrusts, Victor would crook his fingers and drag them over the sensitive spot deep inside Owen, making him whimper into their kiss. The barrage of sensations was incredible, and unlike during his heat, Owen was clear headed enough to fully appreciate each one.

Owen could smell the alpha’s arousal in the air around them, and suddenly all the pleasure wasn’t quite enough. He broke the kiss with a gasp, trying to drag enough air into his lungs to be able to speak.

“V-Victor, please,” he whined between breaths, chest heaving. “Want you…in me… _please alpha._ ”

Victor pressed his lips to Owen’s cheek and hummed apologetically. “I’m sorry, not today sweetheart. But I promise to make sure you’re satisfied.”

Owen closed his eyes and stifled a sob as the rejection turned to a stab of pain in his heart. He was out of line, asking for more than the alpha was giving him. Of course, Victor wouldn’t want to knot him; he’d already achieved his goal of getting Owen pregnant. They weren’t mates; they weren’t even lovers. Victor was only doing this because he was kind and helping Owen out since he had gotten inappropriately aroused during the exam, not because he actually wanted to.

The hurt must have shown somehow because Victor suddenly stopped everything and withdraw his hands. The sob broke free this time at the loss of Victor’s touch. Had he upset the alpha that much?

Warm, surprisingly dry hands cupped his face and tilted his head up. “Owen,” Victor implored, his breath ghosting over Owen’s face. “Owen, look at me sweetheart. Please.”

Owen cracked his eyes open and peered up at Victor, concern written large across the alpha’s face.

“What happened?” Victor asked. “Your scent went sour so fast. Did I hurt you? Was it because I told you no?”

Owen’s lower lip trembled as he held back tears and drew in a ragged breath. “It-it’s okay. You have every right to say no. We aren’t lovers, or anything, I know you’re just humoring me so-”

He was cut off when Victor kissed him hard, the alpha’s lips and tongue dominating and comforting at the same time. It was brief, but when Victor drew back, he stared hard into Owen’s eyes. “Owen, I did _not_ tell you no because I don’t want you. Gods, I would _love_ to take you properly right now. But I don’t think we have time right now to wait for a knot to go down before someone walks in on us. I enjoy taking care of you and giving you pleasure, so it’s fine to focus on you and leave myself untouched.”

Owen hiccupped, taking a few moments to process those words while gazing back into those beautiful green eyes. Victor had said he wanted him, and while logically Owen knew that it was only for the moment and not forever, it still made his heart soar.

He licked his lips, still tasting Victor on them, and murmured, “But, I like making you feel good, too. It makes me happy.”

Victor’s expression turned tender and he gently kissed Owen’s forehead. The alpha took a deep breath, savoring Owen’s scent, and replied, “Alright. Let’s try something then.”

Owen let Victor arrange him how he saw fit; the omega was laying on his side, propped up on one elbow, along the edge of the bed. Victor slid one knee up on the mattress so close to Owen’s head he could use it as a pillow. Owen immediately saw where this was going, and a thrill raced through him. He liked that the alpha was still fully clothed and looming over him dominatingly, taking what he wanted but still caring for Owen and giving him what he needed. His mouth started to water just thinking about tasting the alpha, feeling the weight of that cock on his tongue and in his throat. He looked up at Victor for permission to start.

Victor ran a hand through Owen’s hair and started unbuckling his belt. “I’ll let you go at your own pace, but you won’t be able to speak so tap my leg three times if you need me to stop, understood?”

Owen couldn’t help but grin at the alpha’s considerate insistence on the use of safety nets. “Yes, alpha.”

His gaze dropped back down in front of him where Victor had freed his cock and was holding it steady for Owen. The hand in his hair gently urged him forward and he leaned in to tentatively lap at the tip. He heard a sharp inhale come from Victor and looked up through his lashes to meet the alpha’s eyes. Then, maddeningly slowly, he took Victor’s cock into his mouth, the alpha’s groan spurring him on as his tongue caressed the underside all the way to the base.

Victor’s musky scent flooded Owen’s lungs as he pressed his nose against the alpha’s groin. The heady taste and heavy heat of the other man’s cock were sending shivers cascading through his body. His eyes closed and he moaned around the thick shaft, and the vibration in his throat made Victor’s breath hitch. The hand on his head moved, petting through his hair but not putting any pressure on him. He started to bob his head, suckling happily on the alpha’s cock.

Victor’s breathing sped up and praises fell from his lips. But the best praise was the tense, short thrusts of the alpha’s hips, like he was barely clinging to control, and it was all because of what Owen was doing to him.

He felt Victor shift, bending at the waist to lean over him. Then a wet heat wrapped around his cock and he moaned, the sound muffled by the cock in his mouth. The hand in his hair skimmed down along his side to his ass, fingers slipping inside him again.

Like earlier, Victor’s mouth and fingers found a matching rhythm. Owen tried to match his own pace to the alpha’s. The intoxicating musk of Victor’s scent filled him, but he wanted more. He tugged the waist of the alpha’s pants down a bit more, his fingers brushing over the delicate skin where hip and thigh met. Satisfaction tingled in his chest when he noted that the skin twitched and shivered under his touch. 

Owen felt Victor’s knot start to swell and pulled back just a bit – he knew it’d never fit in his mouth without hurting him. Instead, he used his free hand to squeeze around the knot as if it were his hole clamping down to keep the alpha’s cock locked inside him. The same moment the first spurt of cum hit the back of his throat, Victor sucked his cock down all the way to the base a pressed hard on his prostate.

Owen cried out as he came and nearly choked on Victor’s cum. He tried to swallow it down, but a few trickles leaked from the corners of his mouth and dribbled down his neck. It took them both several long moments to stop pulsing down each other’s throats.

Victor pulled off Owen’s cock first, standing straight and looking down to meet the omega’s eyes. As he watched, Victor raised the fingers he’d been thrusting inside Owen and licked them clean like Owen’s slick was the most delicious treat. Another shiver ran down his spine and his spent cock twitched in interest.

When his hand was clean, Victor pulled Owen off his cock – which, honestly, Owen had been so content to keep there that he’d forgotten about it – and rested his head against the alpha’s thigh, cradled in the curve of his hip.

Victor pulled a clean cloth from his medical bag and carefully wiped the cum off his face and the excess slick from between his thighs. Then he straightened their clothes and got Owen settled under the covers.

“Sit with me?” Owen requested, even as pleasured exhaustion began settling in.

Victor smiled and sat beside his pillow, holding Owen’s hand with one of his and stroking the omega’s hair with the other. Owen closed his eyes and relaxed into the pillow.

Owen must have been more tired than he initially thought because he found himself asking sleepily, “Why are you so kind to me? I’m just a breeder, yet you treat me like something to be treasured.”

Tender amusement could be heard in Victor’s voice as he replied, “Because I was taught to respect omegas. It is an alpha’s duty to protect and care for them, because they are the most precious of all the sexes.”

Owen snuggled closer to Victor’s warmth. “I don’t know about being precious, but thank you all the same.”

Victor leaned down and kissed his temple. “You’re welcome, Owen. Now, you should rest.”

“Will you be here when I wake?” Owen asked, sleep already tugging at him.

“I don’t think they’ll let me stay that long,” Victor said remorsefully. “But I will stay until you fall asleep, and I promise to visit again soon.”

And he did. Victor visited twice a week at least, three times if he was able. They had sex when they could manage to get away from the prying eyes of the staff, but more often they just relaxed together. Owen’s favorite times were when they would sit side by side in the garden, himself sketching and Victor reading aloud from a book he’d brought. They spent many afternoons talking and laughing together.

The staff was worried about Owen getting too attached to the alpha, but Victor justified his visits by insisting that an alpha’s presence and pheromones made the omega happy and more relaxed, thus leading to an easier pregnancy and a healthier pup. By discouraging him from visiting, there was a possibility they would negatively affect the outcome and diminish their reputation.

But Owen secretly agree that they were right to worry. He could easily see himself falling in love with Victor – was fairly certain he was already halfway there. And sometimes, he got the feeling that maybe the alpha was starting to fall for him, too.

Which made what he was planning to do all the more difficult. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story just keeps getting longer! 
> 
> New tags: hurt/comfort, suicidal thoughts

Owen peered through the narrow gap between the bottom of his bedroom door and the floor. It was just past midnight and he was waiting for the attendant to pass by on his nightly rounds. Then he would have about two minutes to slip downstairs and out the back door.

He’d been planning his escape for weeks now. Had observed the attendant’s patterns, figured out routes, come up with a few ideas for what to do once he got out. He was as ready as he was ever going to be.

Truthfully, he had planned to escape much earlier than this. Summer was drawing to a close and trying to survive in the winter would be much more difficult. And besides that, if he waited too long his growing belly would hinder his movement and make escape impossible. But he had lingered because he so enjoyed his time with Victor and hated leaving the alpha behind.

During one of their many long talks, the alpha had confided in Owen that he had spent too much time building his medical practice. He had grown lonely and longed for a family of his own, but worried that after all the time it would take to find the right mate and court them, he would be too old for children. Going to a Breeding House seemed the obvious solution, but now Owen was about to snatch that dream from him. Guilt gnawed at his gut, but he had to leave _now_.

It hadn’t taken long after his positive test for the anxious restlessness to set in, the chilling certainty that something awful was going to happen to him after the pup was born. Owen could feel it in his bones, in his soul, that when the pup was taken it would unravel him.

A light passed his door, shining through the gap. Owen stood and waited about thirty seconds for the attendant to pass. He slipped out the door, heart racing, and closed it behind him as quietly as possible. He could see the attendant further down the hall and prayed to whatever gods existed that the man didn’t turn around.

Owen tiptoed through the hall and down the stairs, skirting around the squeaky floorboards he had taken weeks to map out and memorize. He was relieved when he reached the first floor and his feet hit firm, silent tile.

There were only three attendants in the maternity wing at night; one at the small sitting area where the wing met the main House, one that walked regular rounds, and one by the emergency side exit. The side door was the only one that led directly to the wider world other than going through the main wing to the front door. But Owen didn’t plan to leave through either of those directions.

He snuck over to the back door that led to the garden. Earlier that day he’d stuffed a small wad of paper in the latch so it wouldn’t lock. Owen hoped no one had noticed and removed it, otherwise he would have to come up with a quick excuse as to why he was out of bed.

The door opened smoothly under his hand, and Owen slipped into the quiet darkness with relief. Instead of cutting straight across the garden in the open, he stuck to the shadows along the wall as he made his way to the tree where he and Victor had spent many afternoons together. Soon after he moved into the maternity wing, he noticed that one of the branches had grown over the wall and no one had noticed it so far at the back of the garden. He would have to move slowly and carefully so the limb didn’t shake and alert someone, but it looked thick enough to support his weight.

A few steps away from the tree, Owen paused to scan the windows to make sure no one was watching. Satisfied, he took a running start at the tree, using one foot on the trunk to propel him up to the lowest branch a foot above his head. He’d practiced this bit on quiet afternoons when Victor hadn’t been visiting, and now he grabbed the branch with ease. Actually pulling himself up onto it was harder than he’d thought it’d be, but he managed it. Periodically checking the windows and garden for signs of people, Owen climbed from limb to limb and then shimmied on his belly across the branch to the wall.

When he set foot on the wall it felt like the whole world opened up before him. The House was at the very edge of town, so there were no buildings behind it. Instead, a field of tall grasses separated it from a densely wooded area. A road snaked around from the front of the House and disappeared into the trees, and Owen knew if he made it into the woods and followed the moon east that he would find that road. Owen could follow it to whatever town came next and find a way to make a living there. He could try and sell his art or find a small job at a store, but worst case scenario he was willing to make a deal with a brothel. He would scrape together a living for him and his pup, but none of that would happen if he was caught lingering on the wall.

Looking down, Owen felt his stomach lurch at the ten foot drop. He’d read as many adventure books as he could, and even convinced Victor to bring him some hiking books when he learned the alpha enjoyed that hobby. He thought he knew how to land without hurting himself, but this was something he’d had no way to practice.

Sitting on the edge of the wall, he made sure his knees were firm but ready for the controlled collapse the books always described. Then, he let himself slide off the wall.

Owen hit the ground hard, the dirt scraping his knees and palms. He huffed out a breath that threatened to turn into hysterical laughter. He’d done it! He made it outside the wall, and he was so close to freedom he could practically taste it.

The next step was to reach the tree line. Owen stood, but a twinge of pain in his left ankle made him stop and gasp. Despite doing everything he was supposed to, Owen had managed to injure his ankle in the fall. He tested his weight on it; it hurt, but wasn’t broken. He would have to slow down and limp though, which wasn’t ideal, but he could hardly do anything about it now.

Crouching low, Owen started cutting though the tall fronds towards the woods. He’d made it two-thirds of the way there when the shouting started.

Owen looked back over his shoulder – someone must have seen him from a window, because he already saw lights coming around the side of the building instead of flickering along the windows. He broke his cover and dashed over the remaining distance to the trees, ignoring the pain in his ankle that grew to a raging fire.

Keeping up his pave even after breaking the tree line, Owen’s eyes flickered around him, desperately looking for a place to hide. He could hear the men rushing through the grass and crashing into the trees. Unlike him, they weren’t fighting against an injured ankle.

He spotted a hollowed out space at the base of a tree up ahead, half obscured by bushes. Aiming for that spot, he sped up as much as he could with his ankle screaming in protest.

A crack behind him startled Owen into looking back. He didn’t see anyone, but lantern lights spread out behind and around him. At that moment, he crashed into something hard and warm. Strong arms wrapped around him like a vice, and a booming voice rang out like a death knell.

* * *

Owen stared blankly at the glittering dust motes as they swirled through the sunshine pouring in from his window. From where he curled up in the corner of the bed, he couldn’t see out the window but he could hear birds chirping and the faint voices of people talking out in the garden. The world carried on while he sat and stared at dust motes.

He could sit in the chair and watch the world outside if he wanted to, but that would only be cruel to himself. Remind him of what had been almost in his reach before being yanked away. It’d been two days since his escape attempt. They’d locked him in his room and taken everything but the furniture and clothes. The few books he had borrowed from the common area and his drawing supplies were gone. A bar had been placed outside his window so he couldn’t even open it for fresh air. The few omegas who cared enough to try visiting were turned away. He only saw people when his meals were delivered or he was escorted to the washroom, and then it was only the stoic beta attendants.

The remaining six and a half months of his pregnancy looked like they would be incredibly bleak and lonely. Owen was tempted to sleep again just to pass the time. Maybe he’d wake up to find the pup born and his solitude over. Or maybe he wouldn’t wake up at all. Owen didn’t really care either way.

A knock on the door caused him to stir for the first time in hours. He frowned, wondering who it could be; the attendants didn’t knock, and he was certain that Victor would never want to see him again even if the House would allow him to.

But, as if the universe wanted to prove him wrong, the door opened and a familiar scent wafted through the room. Owen froze, dropping his gaze to the pillow in his lap and hardly daring to breathe. He didn’t look up at the alpha doctor as he entered the room, though he sensed the movement like prey tracking a predator.

“Owen?” Victor’s voice was as gentle as it’d always been, but it was also tinged with concern. Owen didn’t answer him.

“Owen, I’m sorry I wasn’t here sooner. I was on an emergency call when they finally notified me last night.”

Still no reply.

He could feel Victor’s gaze sweeping over him and knew by the alpha’s sharp inhale when it landed on his ankle.

“You’re hurt,” he said in a pained voice. Victor sat on the edge of the bed and reached for Owen’s bandaged ankle, but Owen pulled the injured limb away from the doctor’s hands and curled into a tighter ball, hugging he pillow to his chest. 

Victor let out a choked, hurt sound, like maybe he was trying to hold back a sob. That would make sense and could explain why he was here; Owen had hurt him, and Victor wanted an explanation.

“Why, Owen? Why did you try to run?” Victor’s words confirmed. “Did something happen? Did the House mistreat you or…or was it me? Did I do something that hurt or scared you?”

Victor sounded so hurt and worried, and Owen couldn’t help but think this was so typical of the alpha he’d come to know. Under all that strong, alpha command, Victor always thought of others before himself. Even now, when it was Owen who had tried to steal everything away from him, he was worried about if Owen had been hurt or mistreated – worse, he feared that he’d been the one to cause it.

Owen shook his head slowly and drew in a ragged breath. “Wasn’t…wasn’t you. I’m sorry,” his voice rasped from days of disuse. “I’m so sorry. I knew how much you wanted a pup, and I still…still tried to take that from you. I didn’t want to hurt you, but I-” his words broke off as emotion clogged his throat.

“Then tell me why, Owen. I won’t get angry, I just need to know. _Please._ ” Victor begged.

Owen dragged in several more breaths, giving himself time to order his thoughts enough to explain.

“Did you…did you know that omegas can go insane from having their pups taken from them?” he whispered. His voice gradually got stronger as he continued sharing the source of his fear. “I’ve been here for six years and seen it happen almost that many times. One, when I first got here. Thirty-six had just had his seventh pup taken. We could here his screams all the way over in the main house.

“When they brought him back to the dorms, it was like there was nothing left inside him. He was supposed to be on bedrest, so his roommates left him alone during the day. When they went back in the evening and found him, it-it was already too late. He’d tied a bed sheet around his neck and hung himself from a window bar.” Owen’s voice cracked and he paused again to clear his throat. Victor waited with that endless patience of his.

“The other one I remember clearly was Seventeen. We came to the House around the same time and had our first pregnancies together. I think she knew. She told me her pup was everything to her; she was terrified of having to give it up because she didn’t know how she would handle it.

“She cried loudly for two whole days. Then she went silent. She still cried, but it was slow and made no noise. She bundled up some blankets and cradled them against her like they were her pup. She wouldn’t talk to anyone, refused to eat, hardly slept. Just sat in her bed, staring into space, crying silently, and rocking that bundle.

“And one day she was just…gone. I woke up, and her bed next to mine was empty. I don’t know if she died, or they kicked her out, or they had the doctor-” Owen choked back a sob, unable to voice that horrible possibility. “But I know she’s not alive today. And I know now how her terror felt.”

“You think something like that will happen to you?” Victor asked gently.

“I know it will,” Owen replied in a terrified voice. “I can feel it. I still remember when they took my first,” his body started shivering uncontrollably, his voice wavering and eyes watering. “When I first heard her cry, I was filled with such _joy_ ; it made all the pain worth it. I could smell her from across the room, and I’ll never forget her scent until the day I die.

“But they didn’t even let me hold her. I heard the doctor and nurses talking, and then she started crying harder, looking for me, as they left the room. I panicked. The nurses had to hold me down so I didn’t chase after them; they said not seeing her was _‘kinder,’ ‘easier.’_ But it could never be easy. Her being stolen was like having part of my soul ripped out. And I know I won’t survive that again.” He curled protectively around his belly, sobs coming full force now. “They’ll take this pup and-and something in me will break forever…”

Victor didn’t immediately reply, and the longer he was silent the more worried Owen got. The bed creaked and Owen felt the mattress dip as Victor moved closer. Out of the corner of his eye, Owen say Victor lift a hand to touch him, hesitate, then place it on the mattress between them.

“What would you do to keep this pup?” Victor inquired softly.

“Anything,” Owen answered without hesitation. “I would do anything, give anything. Everything.”

“Even…” Victor hesitated, like he was afraid to know the answer to his question. “Even become my mate?”

Owen’s head snapped up, his eyes meeting Victor’s with bewilderment. “Wh-what?”

Victor’s expression was an unusual mix of emotions – some hope, some anxiety, some ruefulness. “I was going to discuss this with the Director, closer to your due date,” he explained, the hand on the bed once again reaching out for Owen but not quite touching. “I thought I’d try and buy your freedom, and then when the pup was born, take you home, too. As my mate. If-if you’ll have me.”

Owen stared at him in shock, searching the alpha’s face for any sign that this was a joke. But all he saw was earnest hope. The tension in his body suddenly released, like a wave cresting and settling back into the ocean. Owen surged forward into Victor’s arms, the alpha catching him easily. Tears flowed down his cheeks again, but this time in relief and hope instead of fear and pain. “Yes!” he cried into Victor’s shoulder. “Yes, of course I’ll be your mate!”

Victor’s arms tightened around him, holding him closer. Owen could feel the stiffness in Victor’s body ease and realized the alpha had honestly thought he might say no. Well, maybe he would have been more reluctant if Victor hadn’t treated him so well, if Owen hadn’t already been resisting falling in love with the alpha. But he didn’t need to resist anymore, he was allowed to love Victor now because they were going to be mates!

“My Owen,” Victor whispered his name like a prayer, one hand brushing through the omega’s hair. “My love.”

Owen caught his as his tears slowed, and murmured back into Victor’s ear, “I love you, too, Victor.”

They held each other for what felt like hours, comforting each other and basking in their combined scents. Then they shifted into a more comfortable position, Victor with his back against the wall and Owen curled up in his lap.

“Why me?” Owen murmured, breaking the silence. “I know why you came to the House, but you could’ve taken the pup and gone off to find a more…reputable mate. But you’d have me?”

Victor stroked his back and hummed in contemplation. “There are so many reasons, honestly. I fell for your eyes first,” the alpha softly brushed a finger over Owen’s cheek. “As soon as I saw your picture, I knew you had to be the one to carry my pup.

“Then, as I got to know you, I started falling for you over and over again. I love how sometimes you’re shy and sweet and other times you’re a little spitfire. How you can be polite one second and whipping out a witty remark the next. I love your passion for drawing, trying to capture the good things you find even in a bad situation. And now I’m seeing how soft and loving you are towards our pup and how fearless and fierce you are when protecting them. You’re full of beautiful contrasts, and I love all of them.”

Unable to speak from the emotion clogging his throat, Owen turned his head to press his nose against Victor’s neck. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, trying to ward off crying again.

“What about you?” Victor asked softly, a hint of apprehension creeping into his tone. “Why did you agree? Is it just because I’ll let you stay with the pup?”

Owen shook his head, pulling back to look up at Victor – the alpha looked worried about his answer, and Owen would not have that.

“I wouldn’t have been so eager about it if it wasn’t you. You’re the first alpha – no, the first _person_ , really – to treat me like I’m more than my sex. Like I have value as an individual. You never dismiss what I say, you seriously take my opinions and concerns into consideration. You don’t see me as lesser even though I’m an omega – one that’s already had a pup, no less. You treated me as an equal and gave me a name. When I’m with you, I feel cherished and can hope for something better than being here until I die or am thrown out on the streets. And I don’t ever want to let you go.” Owen leaned in and kissed Victor softly. Victor responded eagerly, but the kiss stayed just a gentle caress of lips.

As he cuddled back against Victor’s chest, a worrying thought wormed its way into Owen’s head. “How are you going to get the House to let me go? I’m still young enough to have many more pups for them to make money off of.”

“I thought I’d off to pay whatever your asking price was at your old House, or maybe a bit more. I’ve got some assets I can liquidate if I need to.”

“And if they don’t accept?” Owen asked nervously. He clutched Victor’s shoulder like attendants were going to storm in that second and rip them apart.

Victor frowned, thinking. “Do you remember me telling you about my friend Finn?”

Confused by this turn in conversation, Owen replied, “The omega you met on a hiking trail who hurt his leg climbing something he shouldn’t? You had to patch him up and get him back to town?”

Victor chuckled at Owen’s summarization. “That’s the one. Well, his mate is a big name lawyer and I know he’s helped at least one omega deal with the Houses before. I could ask him for help.”

Owen nodded. “I hope something works out,” he whispered anxiously.

“Don’t worry, Owen.” Victor kissed his forehead fiercely, sealing his promise. “I will get you out of here, even if I have to sneak in at night and steal you away myself.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks so much for the support so far! I'm going to break up what I have left into slightly smaller chapters so I can get them to you faster!  
> There's probably 1-2 chapters left, then an epilogue (so 2-3 really).
> 
> This story is set in a world created by the_madame21, but up until now we haven't seen much of her characters. But Finn and Connor are both hers, and we will see some of the others pop up here soon, too!
> 
> I feel like this chapter might be a bit rougher than the others. Maybe because there's so much dialogue? Again, this is not beta read or edited, so please go easy on the critiques!
> 
> We return to sexy times in the next chapter!

A knock on his door startled Owen. He had been deeply concentrating on a sketch of Victor from memory. It was only one of dozens he’d done since the alpha convinced the staff to return his sketchbook. With nothing else to do while locked in his room, Owen had drawn everything from the view out his window to his own feet. Now he was sketching from memory, and even sometimes making things up entirely.

“Come in!” Owen called out hopefully. Victor was the only one who knocked regularly, despite Owen telling him he was always welcome. It’d been two weeks since his escape attempt, and four days since he’d seen his alpha. The Director had refused Victor’s initial offer to buy Owen’s freedom, so Victor had gone a few towns over to see if Finn’s lawyer mate would be willing to help. Owen eagerly encouraged Victor to go when he had expressed worry about how long he’d be gone, but Owen would be lying if he said he didn’t miss his alpha.

Disappointingly, it was Thomas who entered. The beta stood in the doorway with a confused, concerned expression that had Owen instantly on edge.

“Thomas? What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Uhm…” Thomas hesitated, as if he wasn’t quite sure he’d heard his orders correctly. “The Director wants to see you. In his office. And-and Dr. Hart asked me to tell you to bring your sketchbook.”

Owen blinked, his confusion now matching Thomas’s. On one hand, his emotions surged because the attendant’s words indicated that Victor had returned. On the other, being called to the Director’s office could mean something very good, or something very, very bad.

Without responding, Owen closed his carefully stood from his chair. He was at the end of his first trimester, so his growing belly was only just noticeable, but he made sure to always move with care and purpose anyway. Plus, slower movements were less likely to induce nausea.

Holding his sketchbook tightly to his chest, Owen followed Thomas down the halls of the maternity ward and back into the main wing.

The Director was pacing outside the doors of his office when they arrived. Owen could faintly catch Victor’s scent – as well as another alpha he didn’t know – coming from the office.

“Sir,” Thomas started. “I’ve brought Twel-” he was cut off by the Director rounding on them sharply. The big man’s eyes immediately locked on Owen and he stalked towards the omega, anger clear on his face and in his scent. Owen scrabbled backwards until he hit a wall, and then he froze as the alpha kept coming, getting right up into his face.

“What did you do!?” the Director hissed.

“I-what? I don’t-”

“You know _exactly_ what the fuck I mean,” he accused. “Dr. Hart is in my office right now with _Connor fucking Graves_. They’re demanding to see all the paperwork involving you and want to ask you questions. They think they can get you out of here.”

Fear made his heart race as the Director effectively boxed him in against the wall. He’d experienced some of what this man was capable of, and that had only been when he was frustrated. Now, he was furious.

“What did you do? Tell the nice alpha you’ve been abused here? Cry ang beg him to get you out, promise to be his personal whore if he does? Well, here’s some news for you; he doesn’t care about you, only that pup. He’ll abandon you as soon as it’s born, and then you’ll be stuck in a totally different kind of house, servicing more alphas than you’ve ever met in your life. You’re better off here, but as long as you’re here that doctor will be a pain in the ass. Hell,” he growled viciously, “I should rip that pup out of you right now just so he has no reason to come back.”

Owen inhaled sharply, dropping his sketchbook to wrap his arms protectively around his belly. Distantly, he heard Thomas gasp in disbelief and stammer out something trivial that was meant to pacify the Director. They both ignored the beta.

“Let me make one thing clear,” the Director rumbled in a low, threatening tone, “you are going to march in there and tell them you changed your mind and are fine right where you are. In fact, you never want to see Dr. Hart _ever_ again, and he should only come back to pick up the pup. If you do, I _might_ forgive you. But, if you don’t,” the Director gripped Owen’s shoulders, _hard_ , and slammed them back against the wall and leaned in so close that Owen could feel the man’s hot breath on his face, “then, _when_ they fail to find a way to get you out of here, I will make your life a _living hell_.”

Panic overwhelming his thought process, Owen shouted the one word his mind could grasp hold of.

_“BLUEBIRD!”_

There was a sharp _bang_ that made Owen flinch, but then the Director was being ripped away from him and thrown against the opposite wall. Victor had the Director pinned, and he growled and bared his teeth like he was ready to rip the other alpha’s throat out.

His scent permeated the short hallway. The thick, heavy alpha scent that demanded submission and meant danger to enemies, but protection to loved ones. Owen slid to the floor and curled in a defensive ball as its weight settled on him, letting out a sob of relief knowing that his alpha was there and would defend him.

Thomas knelt down beside Owen and reached out to help him, but Owen flinched away. He felt a little guilty as the beta’s hands fluttered in dismay at not knowing what to do, but he really didn’t want anyone but Victor to touch him at that moment.

Victor was growling something to the Director that Owen couldn’t hear, but he saw a hint of fear slip into his expression where there had only been arrogant anger before.

The clearing of a throat caught everyone’s attention. 

Owen’s gaze swung to the open office door – which he vaguely noted had been swung open with so much force there was a hole in the wall from the handle – where a third alpha stood. Owen wasn’t entirely sure how any of them had managed to miss him. His presence filled the entire space even though his pheromones were tightly controlled.

“Dr. Hart, I suggest you release the Director at once,” the alpha commanded.

“You saw what he did! He was hurting Owen!” Victor growled, and Owen felt warmth swell in his chest despite the circumstances.

The alpha tilted his head in acknowledgement, but his eyes were hard. “I did see, but need I remind you that you want something from this man? Assaulting him will not help get you what you want. Besides,” the alpha’s sharp gaze turned on Owen, making him flinch back against the wall. “I believe your omega is in need of comfort.”

Victor shot one last glance at the Director, promising endless pain if he stepped out of line again, before dropping the man and turning to Owen. Owen could hear the Director sputtering and coughing out words, the other alpha replying, but none of that mattered as Victor kneeled in front of him and blocked out the world.

Victor’s knees were on either side of Owen’s hips, and the alpha loomed over him as he cautiously reached out to wrap Owen in his arms. Owen had a momentary flash of the Director crowding him against that same wall not moments before, like a predator cornering its prey. But then it was gone because there was no danger in Victor’s presence. The doctor wasn’t using his larger form to intimidate and trap him, but to shield him. And Owen felt that safety wrap around him like a favorite blanket. 

He must have tensed or something when that negative thought flitted through his mind, however, because Victor was pulling back with a concerned expression. Without thinking, Owen’s hand shot out and gripped Victor’s shirt, tugging the alpha back to him.

“Don’t go,” he whispered, voice hoarse. Owen looked at his hand and realized he was trembling; he hadn’t noticed the fine tremors running through his body until he compared it to Victor’s steady strength.

“Can I hold you?” Victor murmured.

Owen nodded jerkily. “ _Please._ ”

Victor’s arms engulfed him, and he sagged into the alpha’s warmth. He drew in deep breaths of Victor’s comforting scent, which managed to help him stave off the wave of tears he knew he was on the edge of. He felt Victor’s hands running over his body, checking for injuries. When the doctor was satisfied he wasn’t seriously hurt, he started rubbing Owen’s back and rocking him gently. They stayed like that until Owen’s trembling subsided the world patiently waiting for them to catch their breaths.

Finally, Owen took one last deep breath and pulled back enough to look up at Victor. “I’m alright now,” he said, offering the alpha a weak smile.

Victor cradled Owen’s face in his hands and searched his expression. “You’re sure? I’ll sit here with you as long as you need.”

Owen’s smile deepened with tender affection for his alpha. “I’m sure. Besides, you sent for me for a reason, right?”

“Indeed, we did.”

Owen jumped in surprise. He’d forgotten – again- about the mysterious third alpha in the hall with them. Looking around, Owen noticed that Thomas and the Director had disappeared at some point, leaving them alone with the other alpha.

“Right, yes,” Victor agreed. He helped Owen to his feet but did not let him go, instead slipping an arm securely around his waist.

“Ah, introductions, right,” Victor stammered, remembering social conventions now that primal instinct had receded. “Mr. Graves, this is my omega, Owen. Owen, this is-”

A book was being thrust, a little gruffly, into Owen’s hands. It was his sketchbook, the one he dropped when the Director threatened him. The other alpha had picked it up for him. 

“Connor Graves,” the alpha stated in a clipped tone, not waiting for Victor to finish introducing him. “Dr. Hart asked me to review your case and see if there’s anything I can do. Come, that attendant should return with your files soon.” With that, he turned on his heel and strode back into the office.

Victor ushered Owen inside and got him settled in one of the chairs in front of the desk, taking the other for himself. Connor didn’t hesitate to sit across from them in the Director’s chair. A moment later, Thomas returned and sat a small stack of papers in front of Connor.

Connor frowned at the stack. “You’re certain these are all the documents relating to him?” 

Thomas bobbed his head. “Yes, sir. There’s his transfer papers, medical records, request records, etc.”

Connor continued to eye the stack suspiciously. “Very well then, you may go.”

Thomas fidgeted where he stood. Connor cocked an eyebrow at him. “Is there something else?”

Thomas gulped. “Uhm, yes sir. At the bottom of the stack, I also included a copy of our operational standards. I-I’m not sure if they’ll help, but I wouldn’t be surprised if the Director isn’t running things how he’s supposed to. Maybe you can do something with that. I hope you can, for Twelv-Owen’s sake.” 

Thomas gave Owen a small smile, and Owen smiled back. “Thanks, Thomas.”

“Yes, it is appreciated,” Connor said approvingly. Thomas bobbed his head one more time and left the room. Connor turned a critical eye back to the papers.

Owen rubbed his belly anxiously and clutched Victor’s hand. “Is something wrong with the documents, Mr. Graves?”

“Not necessarily,” Connor replied, pulling out the bottom packet that was just a few pages thick. “It’s just an unusually small stack. Sparse documents can be good and bad. They usually create very vague legal constraints, which makes finding loopholes easy. But that same vagueness makes it easy to argue that the documents cover a wide range of circumstances. I will review these first, it shouldn’t take long.”

Connor retrieved a small notebook from a briefcase propped against the desk and directed his attention to the document in his hand. Owen shifted in his seat nervously, not wanting to disturb the alpha by talking but also being uncomfortable with the silence. Victor plucked a pencil off the desk, indicating that Owen should sketch. Owen cast him a grateful smile and flipped the sketchbook open to a blank page. Victor rested an arm on the back of Owen’s chair and peered over his shoulder to watch. Owen leaned into his warmth while he let the familiar motions of his hand flowing over the paper calm him.

About fifteen minutes later, the rustling of paper caught Owen’s attention and he looked up. Connor had set the papers aside and was looking at the expectantly.

“So?” Victor asked as Owen flipped the sketchbook closed. “Is there any legal basis for getting Owen out of here?”

Connor folded his hands neatly on the desk in front of him. “I believe there is. We should call the Director back in.”

Owen gave Connor an inquisitive look. “That’s it? You don’t have any questions for us?”

“No,” Connor confirmed. “Everything we need was in those documents. It’s a good thing Thomas brough those extra papers.”

“Were there reports of violence?” Victor inquired.

“Violence?” Connor’s gaze sharpened and zeroed in on Owen.

Owen sighed. “Victor is of the opinion that the Director has been…well, that he-”

“Raped you.” Victor stated flatly.

“Yes, well,” Owen cleared his throat. “I can’t imagine they would document that, even if any of the omegas did try to report it. Besides, regardless of whether I had no choice in the matter, I always agreed in the end. No court will count that as rape.”

Victor opened his mouth to argue, but Connor cut him off. “I see. You have a good heart, doctor, but Owen is right that others likely won’t share your sentiments. Luckily, we don’t have to rely on such a flimsy accusation.”

Connor stood and went to the door. Owen heard Thomas’s voice for a moment, then Connor closed the door and returned to his seat. “The Director will be along shortly.”

Owen wasn’t sure what to say, so he sat quietly, but he could tell Victor wanted to ask the other alpha something based on how his jaw kept clenching. Giving his arm a gentle squeeze, Owen shot Victor a questioning look when he got the man’s attention.

Victor’s brow furrowed and he looked back at Connor. “Mr. Graves, may I ask you something?” Connor nodded and gestured for him to continue.

“When I first came to you a few days ago and asked for your help, you refused me, saying you had several other cases at the moment. But the next morning, you sent me a message saying you changed your mind. Why?”

Owen’s eyes widened. Connor had initially refused to help them? What would they have done if he hadn’t changed his mind?

Connor sighed and rubbed his temple like he felt a headache coming on. “It’s true that I do have plenty of other work at the moment. However, Finn was not pleased with my decision. When we went to my uncle’s home for dinner that evening, he decided he needed to tell everyone about it. My Uncle William and his best friend Jade Hirano proceeded to badger me until I amended my initial response. They even offered to cover all your legal fees, so you will owe me nothing.”

Both Victor and Owen stared at Connor with stunned expressions. Owen had heard of William Graves, of course. They had come from the same House after all, but Owen had been only six when William had been purchased by Silas Graves at age twenty-four, just before he would’ve been sent to a Breeding House. He was now one of the most prominent omegas in elite society due to his mate’s social status.

Before either of them could respond to Connor’s statement, the office door opened and the Director stalked in. He stopped beside the desk and crossed his arms, glaring at Connor who still sat in his chair.

“So? What convoluted argument have you come up with?” he sneered.

Connor calmly leaned back in the chair and regarded the other alpha. “Nothing convoluted. In fact, our argument is rather black and white. To start with,” Connor turned his gaze on Owen, “Twelve, do you know what date your first pup was born?”

Confused, but with no hesitation, Owen answered, “May 31st.”

“Of three years ago, correct?” Connor confirmed. Owen nodded.

Connor then directed his attention at Victor. “And what day did you submit your request for Twelve?”

“This last June 2nd,” Victor replied.

“What does this have to do with anything?” the Director demanded.

“It has to do with _everything_ ,” Connor said. “May 31st would have marked three years since Twelve produced a pup. And, per House rules, it should also have been the day he was _expelled_ from the House. Technically, when he and Dr. Hart mated, he was a free omega. Therefore, you cannot legally keep him here.”

Owen’s jaw dropped. Was that true? Did two days make all the difference?

“Two days is quite a small margin.” The Director dismissed. “He could be misremembering the day the pup was born. He was, after all, in a great deal of pain and then recovery.”

“Of course I know the day my own pup was born!” Owen snapped. Anger boiled in his veins. How _dare_ the Director suggest he didn’t remember a day that utterly changed his life, the day his beloved child enter the world. He may not have been allowed to raise his pup, but he had observed the day every year since and offered up prayers for her health and happiness.

Victor placed a calming hand on Owen’s arm, massaging his wrist, and Connor shot him a repressive glance. Owen did his best to settle down and contain his outrage.

“Even if he did misremember, the date is confirmed here in your records.” Connor tapped one of the files on the desk.

The Director sputtered for an argument. “Well, we-we were giving him a grace period,” he claimed, giving a smug look. “It’s the least we could do, since his heat was coming up. Besides, it gave him one last chance to get requested. And he was! But he was still ours during that time.”

“But you could not have known that.” Connor calmly shut him down. “There had been many, _many_ heats where he was not requested, and you had no way of knowing Dr. Hart would come along. Furthermore, there is no such mention of a grace period in your operational standards set forth by your organization’s headquarters.”

The Director’s eyes grew wide in alarm as Connor pulled a packet from the stack of files and began to read aloud from it. “‘Should and omega fail to produce a pup, for any reason, within a time period of exactly three (3) years from arrival or the birth of a previous pup, said omega _will_ be immediately evicted from the House with the following; two (2) sets of clothing and a stipend enough to cover a modest room at a local inn for a period of exactly one (1) month.’ ‘ _Will_ ,’ Director, not ‘ _may,’_ not, ‘ _after a grace period of x amount of time.’_ ‘ _Will.’”_ Connor explained with a pointed look.

“Th-those are just guidelines! Each House has some leeway in how it operates! And those are not documents that directly pertain to Twelve, so how did you get them?!” the Director shouted.

“I believe your organization would disagree. They wouldn’t like that you continue to spend money on an omega that does not bring in any returns. And, it doesn’t matter how I got them; they are public enough knowledge that I could request this information directly from your headquarters.” Connor leveled a meaningful look at the Director. “Additionally, if it were to get out that you were keeping unpopular – or, potentially _infertile_ – omegas past their dictated time here, alphas would begin to question the quality of the services you provide. They could potentially cease their patronage.”

Connor stood. The Director was a good six inches taller than him, but Connor was still the more intimidating of the two.

“You should consider yourself lucky that Dr. Hart is only asking you to allow Twelve to go with him, and not asking for you to return the money he spent in requesting him.” Connor took a step forward, right into the Director’s personal space. “Now, are you going to allow Twelve to leave with us, or do we need to take this up with headquarters?”

The Director tried to stare Connor down, but Connor just returned the glare with a cool, hard look. The Director’s jaw flexed furiously as he tried to come up with a legitimate enough counter-argument. Evidently, he didn’t find one because he looked away first. “Fine, but he gets no extra clothes or stipend.”

“That’s fine,” Victor cut in. He stood quickly, pulling Owen along with him. “He will hardly need them anyway.”

Connor nodded and help a hand out to the Director. “They key for his collar.”

The Director continued to glare at Connor the entire time it took to unlock a desk drawer and drop the small key in Connor’s palm. Connor offered the key to Victor. “Would you like to do the honors, Dr. Hart?”

Victor took the key with a grateful nod and turned to Owen. With a tender, loving look on his face, he nudged Owen’s should to get Owen to turn his back to him. Victor gently brushed his hair over one shoulder, then placed one hand on the front of Owen’s throat while he fitted the key in the lock on the back of the collar.

Owen only had a moment to savor the possessive gesture of Victor’s hand on his throat and the warm line of the alpha’s body at his back. Then there was a _click_ and cool air caressed his skin as the collar slid off into Victor’s hand. Owen touched the bare skin of his throat and thought he might be dreaming. He was _free_ – free to leave, to be with Victor, to raise their pup. Tears of wonder and disbelief pricked his eyes as emotion clogged his throat.

Victor sat the collar and key on the desk. Then he wrapped his arms around Owen’s waist and – despite what social etiquette deemed appropriate – leaned down and nuzzled against his scent gland. The alpha took a deep breath and hummed contentedly against Owen’s skin. Owen reached a hand back around Victor’s neck and pressed his lips to his temple. They only stood that way for a moment because both were keenly aware that they were not alone in the room. When they broke apart, Owen noticed a small smile on Connor’s lips.

“Congratulations Dr. Hart, Owen,” he said to them. He stepped around the desk, grabbing the briefcase, and gesturing to the door. “Shall we be going?”

Victor smiled down at Owen. “Yes. Let’s go home.”


End file.
